Salazar Thomas Riddle
by SuperVegetaSSJ2
Summary: A boy never noticed by his parents shall make them pay. Pairings will be Harry(Salazar)/Daphne, Blaise/Susan, and Draco/Astoria.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, than it would be COMPLETELY different. Good day, my friends.**

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Harry Potter, or as of yet he did not know, that his real name was Salazar Thomas Riddle. (Two last names, I know.) He was having the worst day in his life. It was his birthday, but who cares? All everybody cares about is his brother, Isaiah Potter. Yet one day, he found a snake, named Nagini.

(2 months ago)

'Why do I have to do this?' Merlin. Wish Lily didn't make me do this. How boring.

~What is this? A child? Mmm, dinner.~

~Please do not eat me! I'm too young to did. Well, not like Lily and James would care.~

~You speak? I must tell master about this!~

~Who are you?~

~I am Nagini; who are you, child?~

~I am Harry Potter, although I wish I wasn't.~

~Why not?~

~My supposed parents do not care about my well-being, and I hate this place.~

~I may be able to help you, child. I just need to speak to master about this.~

~Who is your master, Nagini?~

~Lord Voldemort, of course.~

~Aah. I wish I could go with you, goodbye.~

~I will return soon, child.~

(Present time)

Today is the day. I can finally leave! They won't miss me. Nagini returned about 3 days ago, telling me of her plan. We are leaving today, so when the party starts I can slip out and go out the window of my room. Not that far down. Nagini also stated that I didn't need to bring anything.

It's time. I guess I can just leave now. Little did he know, somebody was watching him. But the person didn't pay much attention.

(Two hours later)

"Where's Harry?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, honey. I haven't seen him. He's just probably in his room reading."

"I'll go check on him." she came down 25 minutes later.

"James! He's gone!"

"What do you mean?"

"He left this note saying he was leaving because we never even cared for him! He's gone!"

"Did it say where he was going?"

"No, it didn't!"

"Then we must search for him."

Little did they know, Harry was running through the forest and past the wards without noticing. A man with brown hair was waiting for him at the end of the street.

~Nagini, is this the man you were talking about?~

~Yes, child. He is.~ The man looked shocked, but then turned to Nagini.

~So, this is the Potter boy, hmm? Something feels wrong...~

~Something's always felt wrong, sir. This doesn't feel like what I should look like.~

~We'll, let's go back to the manor, and we shall see what is wrong.~

They arrived at the major, and Harry loved it.

Voldemort then started to do some diagnostic spells, and found some interesting things.

~This is very interesting.~

~What is interesting, sir?~

~It seems that you have a major glamour charm, and have approximately 95% of your power stored. Let's start with the glamour, first.~

He did the counter spell, and almost fainted from what he saw.

"I thought you were dead! It seems you were stored with the Potters."

"What is it?"

"Look into the mirror, my son."

He he did, and it seemed that Voldemort was his father. He almost fainted by shock, so he hugged Voldemort.

"We'll, we can start on the power."

He started whispering, and after two minutes Harry started shrieking, and his power came out in waves. It felt like an earthquake, but the magical people could tell someone was having a lot of magic leak out.

Dumbledore was scared.

When they were done, Harry was asleep.

(Two weeks later)

Harry finally woke up. Nagini went to tell Voldemort, and Voldemort came back. "May I call you... father?"

"Yes, my son. You may. We now have to tell my Death Eaters, so let's go."

When they got there, the Death Eaters were already there.

"Loyal Death Eaters. I have finally found a person I have been searching for for a long time. My son, heir, Salazar Thomas Riddle." Everybody started clapping, so then he called them to stop.

"Now, Bellatrix, my son will need lessons. You may teach him the art of dueling and arithmancy. Severus, you will teach him potions and charms. Worm tail, you shall teach him transfiguration and animagus training. Nott, you shall teach him divination and ancient runes. I shall teach him the Dark Arts. that is all."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

**How do you guys like it? Probably sucks... Anywho, the paing shall be Daphne/Harry. Review and if you hate it, say it. Thank you all.**


	2. Getting His First Friend

**This story is going to be pretty bad, so bear with me. The chapters are going to probably be kind of small, not too many words. **

* * *

Salazar is 9 years old, he was 6 last chapter. He is very smart in everything, but divination.

* * *

"Father, where are we going?"

"Australia, I have some contacts I need to speak to."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You can can go to the wizarding stores."

They side-long apparated to an international apparate office, and then got everything checked out. Voldemort brought Salazar the alley, and give him 250 galleons. "Don't spend this all in one place, son. I'll be back in two hours."

"Okay, father."

Salazar walked through the street, and found a place called Animal Emporium. He walked in, and walked through the aisles, and saw some snakes. He went over and said ~

~Which one of you has the most potent venom?~

~A speaker! I have the most potent venom; I am an Inland Taipan, I have killed two of the humans, they were bigger and taller than you.~

~I shall try to buy you, Inland Taipan. You need a name.~

Salazar walked up to the shopkeeper, and asked how much the purple and black snake was. The man said 53 galleons. Salazar took the snake, and spoke to him.

~If I may, I shall name you Apep. my name is Salazar.~

About two hours later, Voldemort found his son eating some ice cream with a snake resting on his head.

"Nice snake, son. What's his name?"

"Apep. I bought him an hour ago."

'"SCENE CHANGE"'

"I guess we are back." Voldemort said.

Ever since his training, Salazar had gained one of his two animagus transformations. He is a very small Murmaid, (look up murmaider 2 the water god album cover) and has been working on his second. Nothing else has happened much, other than some raids and meeting Draco Malfoy. They played quidditch.


End file.
